Prom
by Starlight125
Summary: This is a romance Lizzie/Ethan, Miranda/Larry, and Gordo/?. They are now seniors in high school and Gordo is without a prom date. That is until Lizzie and Miranda pull out a secret weapon that they never knew they had. Please R/R Much
1. Liz's Dress

David was sitting on Liz's bed, waiting for her to come back in. They were three weeks away from graduation and two weeks away from prom and Liz was dead set on showing him her clothes for each event. He had just seen her graduation outfit, a white skirt and white top, nothing special especially considering that all of the other girls would be wearing the same thing. He sighed and leaned back on her bed staring up at the ceiling and throwing his hacky sack up and down. It was strange thinking how far they had come in the four years of high school. The three of them, Liz, Miranda and himself were now popular and even though they had stayed friends they had each become popular of their own devices, him by discovering a talent for football, Mira was now the school's resident theatre diva and Liz was not only head cheerleader but also another theatre diva. As he thought about how far they had come, Liz then poked her head in her room.  
"Gordo? You ready?" Liz asked using David's childhood nickname.  
"Yeah I'm ready Lizzie," David said, using her's as he propped himself up on his elbows. Liz walked in as she stuck her tongue out at him; she was wearing her prom dress. It was a light pink tulle ball skirt with a light pink liner, the top was the same pink but it was a silky material, it was made in almost a corset style, it had spaghetti straps and as she spun he saw the back which laced up. She smiled at him over her shoulder.  
"So what do you think?" She said turning to face him.  
"Wow, Liz you look. Wow!" he said smiling at her.  
"Why thank you! Do you think Ethan will like it?"  
"Yeah of course, but why does that matter?" he said blanking out for a minute.  
"Funny David! Have you not been paying attention in the past six months? Ethan Craft, you know my boyfriend, asked me to the prom last week and I said yes."  
"Right, I just, momentarily forgot."  
"Okay, but now we have another project."  
"What's that?"  
"Finding you a date."  
"I don't need a date Elizabeth, I can go by myself. It's not a big deal."  
"No David, I will not let you be the fifth wheel on prom night. If I do nothing else before prom, I will find you a date." 


	2. The Perfect Date

Three days later Liz, David, Mira (as Miranda was now called), Larry and Ethan were in the McGuire's back yard. Lizzie and Miranda were sunbathing on lounge chairs and the boys were throwing a football around. Who knew in eighth grade that not only David but Larry Tudgeman would be varsity football players by the time they reached tenth grade? All of a sudden Miranda sat up.  
"I've got it! Guys I've got it!" Mira said smiling.  
"You've got what?" Liz asked as the boys quit playing around and walked over.  
"Who Gordo can take to prom!" Mira said getting excited.  
David rolled his eyes this was all that the girls had been thinking of since the day that Liz had shown him her dress.  
"Who is it this time?" Ethan said throwing Gordo the ball again, the last three dates that they had thought of we're not possibilities. Veruca was going to visit her boyfriend in North Carolina that weekend; Parker was still a little bit crazy and David was not about to take his chances with her; and Jessie was his ex-girlfriend and who has still mad at him about how they had broken up.  
"Regan!" Mira said with a smile.  
"That's a great idea!" Lizzie said sitting up.  
"What a wonderful idea darling. Just one thing, who is Regan?" Larry asked confused. But, David turned around from them and smiled, Regan was perfect and she was absolutely a perfect date for him.  
"My cousin, she's our age but she lives in San Francisco," Liz said, "What do you think Gordo?"  
He smiled looking down at the grass in front of him thinking of last summer and how he, Lizzie, and Miranda went to visit Regan. They had a lot of fun and Regan was funny and caring and every thing Lizzie was plus more. The last night they were going to go see a show but Lizzie and Miranda weren't feeling well but they insisted that Regan and David go with out them it had been a magical night and they ended it with a very sweet good night kiss. Since then the two of them exchanged email banter but not much else, and David began to wonder if what had been there nearly a year ago could still be there.  
"I like that idea," Gordo said pulling his cell phone out of the clip on his shorts, "What's her number?"  
"Three-one-six-four-four-four-seventeen-ninety-six," Liz said, "This is so cool." 


	3. The Call

It was eighty degrees in San Francisco and Regan McGuire was walking downtown, trying to find a new skirt on for her graduation ceremony this Friday when her cell phone rang.  
"Yeah?" she said answering as she looked at a dress in a store window.  
"Regan? It's David Gordon."  
"Gordo? How are ya? Is everything okay there? Are Lizzie and Matt okay? What about Jo and Sam?" she said panicking, 'I don't think I could deal with it if something happened to them.'  
"I'm good and every one is fine," Gordo said with a small laugh, "Though I think Lizzie will be glad that you thought of her before Matt." Regan could hear people in the background around Gordo as she walked inside the store and signaled to the clerk that she wanted the skirt in the window, "I'm good too. How are you?"  
"I'm good, but I have a question for you," Gordo said sounding nervous.  
"Just ask her!" she heard Miranda yell in the background.  
"What is it? From what I can hear Miranda and Lizzie are sounding impatient." Regan said giggling. She could hear her cousin and Miranda in the background prompting him and giggling. "Just ask her Gordo!" she heard another guy say in the background.  
"Would you like to go to the Hildridge High prom with me in two weeks?" Gordo said  
"Of course Gordo I'd love to! I just have to clear everything with my parents and my aunt and uncle but I want to come. I'll call you when I get home okay?"  
"Absolutely, just call my cell the number is."  
"I know it came up on my caller ID."  
"Great."  
"Bye, Gordo."  
"Bye, Regan." 


	4. She Doesn't Know

"So? What did she say?" Miranda asked jumping up and walking over to him.  
"She said that she has to talk to her and Lizzie's parents, and if they say yes then she will come," Gordo said with a smile.  
"Yes!" Lizzie said with a smile on her face as she walked back to her chair with Miranda and they laid back down on their chairs. "This will be great."  
"Yeah," Gordo said with a smile on his face.  
"Lizzie, babe, we," Ethan said gesturing to Gordo and Larry, "have to go find and be fitted for tuxes, so if you two want to go to the prom, you will excuse us so that we will be wearing proper attire for the night."  
"Go make your selves look beautiful," Miranda said as Larry leaned over and kissed her.  
"Yes, mamma," Larry said smiling.  
"Call me that again and see what's happens," she said smiling, though there was a bit of threat in her voice.  
"Bye, babe," Ethan said leaning in and kissing Lizzie on the lips as they started to leave.  
Gordo stood there watching his friends make out.  
"Ahem! Ethan! Larry! Let's go we do have an appointment. So if the two of you are done." Gordo said trying not to laugh.  
"Go!" Lizzie said laughing as she pushed Ethan off her and toward Gordo. "I will not deal with you if you aren't wearing a tux on prom night!"  
"Yeah Larry, I swear if you mess that night up just because you're not wearing the proper attire you will die."  
"Bye girls," Gordo called as he ushered them towards the gate of the yard.  
"Bye!" Liz and Mira called in unison as their best friend and boyfriends left them in the backyard. 


	5. Regan Asks

"Mom?" Regan called as she walked into their refurbished firehouse. "Dad? Are you guys here?"  
"We're up stairs!" her Dad called back.  
"In the studio," her mom added.  
She ran upstairs. 'I hope they say yes,' she thought as she neared the open door of the studio. "I got an interesting call today," she said walking through the door.  
"Really? Who was it?" her mom said smiling at her and putting her paintbrush down and her dad shut his laptop part way.  
"You remember Gordo right? Lizzie's friend? Well he called me today and invited me to their prom, and from what I got from the background Lizzie and Miranda sounded excited and completely and totally in for it so if it's okay for me to go if Uncle Sam and Aunt Jo say it's okay? PLEASE?" Regan rambled.  
"Sure, actually Jo just called us about twenty minutes ago apparently Lizzie wanted to make sure it was okay with them before you asked us and she said it was a great idea," her dad said.  
"Awesome! I need to call Gordo to tell him!" she said running from the room. After a moment she runs back in and kisses her mom and dad on their cheeks. "Thank You!" she said as she ran out again.  
Regan ran to her room and with all of her bags and grabbed her cell phone. She went to the call log and pressed send to call Gordo back. 


	6. She Said Yes

Gordo, Ethan and Larry were all in Ethan's jeep and they were pulling into the parking lot of the mall near the tux shop. They climbed out without opening the doors. Just as Gordo hit the ground his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and smiled.  
"It's her isn't it?" Ethan said with a sly grin.  
"Yeah, you guys go ahead I'll meet you in there okay?" Gordo said as the phone rang again.  
"Okay but don't take too long, you need to get one of these too!" Larry reminded him.  
"Right," he said as he answered it. "Hey!"  
"It's blue," Regan said, he knew she was smiling even though he couldn't see her face.  
"What's blue?" Gordo said confused as he began to walk towards the mall.  
"My dress, it is a baby blue with silver and pearlized beading," Regan said giggling.  
"You're coming?"  
"I'll be there on Sunday; I'm coming back with Lizzie."  
"Why is Lizzie going to San Francisco?"  
"I'm graduating on Friday and she's coming up."  
"Oh okay, so I'll see you then?"  
"Absolutely, I can't wait."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
Gordo walked in and right to the tux store.  
"Are you okay?" Larry said looking at as he sat there flipping through a magazine. Gordo had a look on his face of either amazing awe or absolute depression. Gordo looked at the store clerk and said, "Her dress and eyes are blue. I need something that will complement that."  
"She said yes?" Ethan asked looking at him with a smile.  
"She said yes," he said.  
"Awesome," Ethan said with a smile after a moment of living in Gordo's glory he got a serious worried look on his face in a quiet voice he asked, "Do you know what color Lizzie and Miranda's dresses are?"  
"Lizzie is wearing pink and Miranda is wearing a very pale lime green," Gordo said trying not to laugh at the relieved look on Larry and Ethan's faces.  
"So which of you is with the lady in pink?" the store clerk asked.  
"That would be me," Ethan said.  
"Okay, I think that this is the one for you," the clerk said showing them a classic tux in black with a white shirt and a silver tie and vest.  
"Perfect," Ethan said taking the entire thing into the dressing room.  
"Okay the young man with the lady in lime green, this one is for you," she said as she handed Larry another identical tux only with lime green vest and tie and he went into another dressing room.  
"Great, finally you," said the clerk, "what color is your girlfriend's dress?"  
"Her dress is pale blue," Gordo said.  
"This is for you," the clerk said handing him a tux. It was navy blue and had a pale blue and silver tie and a white shirt. Gordo also went into a dressing room.  
They all came out and they had them fitted and were to pick them up the following Thursday. 


	7. The Girls Are Back

It was Sunday before prom and David decided meet Ethan at the airport to retrieve Liz and Regan. The two of them were standing and discussing the next year's football team which included Matt McGuire. All of a sudden the PA system came on with a tone. Announcer said "Flight 12 from San Francisco is now arriving at gate 9."  
"That's them," David said.  
All of a sudden they hear Liz's voice. "GORDO! ETHAN!"  
"There they are," Ethan said as they turn toward Liz's voice. Then out of the crowd Liz comes with another girl.  
"Ethan this is Regan," Lizzie says with a smile on her face.  
"Hello. Are you two ready?" Ethan asked  
"Our bags, darling," Liz said looking at Ethan. They all went over toward the baggage carousel and Liz and Ethan began holding hands. Gordo leaned over to Regan.  
"Did she only talk about Ethan for the plane ride?" Gordo asked her.  
"How'd you guess?" she said as they watched Ethan and Lizzie make out as they waited for their baggage to come around.  
"The disappointed look on your face when you saw him," Gordo said laughing.  
"Was I that obvious?" Regan said snickering, "Oh those are our bags!"  
"Are you guys ready?" Ethan asked, after the girls had all of their bags.  
"Yeah," Gordo said. Regan smiled and grabbed Gordo's hand, she pulled him towards her. "Do not leave me alone with the two of them," she whispered.  
"Okay," he whispered back, "Hey guys? I'm going to take Regan with me in my car, so you two can have your time together."  
"Thanks Gordo," Lizzie said as she stared into Ethan's eyes.  
Regan and Gordo walked towards his car, and as they got there Gordo opened the door for Regan. "Thanks," she said. After he got in the car she looked at him. "Are they always like that?"  
"No only when they haven't seen each other with in the past twenty-four hours."  
"So they won't be like that at the prom?"  
"Probably not but with the two of them you never know," Gordo said as he began the hour long drive home.  
"Wonderful."  
"They're really not that bad but between the two of them and Miranda and Larry, it's nice to have some one on my side when we're deciding what to do and where to eat."  
"Who says I'll be on your side?"  
"Would you want to eat at the place voted the most romantic in town?" Gordo said passing a sly look at her.  
"No I guess not."  
"Well now I won't have to be the only one to back out of the invitation."  
"Great."  
"So what are we doing before prom?"  
"Well we are going to Maglio's for dinner, that would be the most romantic restaurant I was telling you about, and then we are going to the dance and afterwards we will be returning to the McGuire's home where we will be having an after party just the 6 of us," Gordo said as they drove down the highway.  
She just smiled and began staring out the window. Very quietly he heard, "Thank you Gordo."  
"You're welcome Regan," Gordo said back.  
"So is Ethan as dim witted as he seems?"  
"No, he tends to put up that front around people he doesn't know well," Gordo said as he takes the exit that will bring them into Hildrigde proper.  
"So he just plays into the jock stereotype so that he can see how far he can go without doing any actual work?"  
"I like to think that there is no jock stereotype."  
"And why is that Mr. Gordon?"  
"Because I am one."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I am one; I am what you may call a jock."  
"Gordo, the chess team, as much as they do call it a team is not a sport," she said teasing him.  
"Thanks I'll tell the kids in my calculus class that, but actually I play football."  
"Since when?"  
"Tenth grade, I was goofing around with Matt, Larry and Lanny at the park and we were playing and all of a sudden the high school varsity coach comes out of no where and asks Larry and I if we'd play on the team," he replied as he pulled into the McGuire's drive way.  
"No shit?"  
"No shit."  
"Now the question is where the hell my cousin and her boyfriend are."  
"You probably don't want to know."  
"Gross!"  
"Yeah, here let me help you with your bags."  
"Thanks."  
After they got everything situated in the McGuire's guest room, Gordo decided it was time for him to leave. Regan walked him out to his car which he had parked in front of the house, on the street.  
"It's really beautiful out here," Regan said dreamily  
"Yeah," Gordo said looking up at the night sky.  
"Thank you for bringing me here."  
"Any time Regan McGuire."  
And with that she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before he stepped into his car and drove off into the night. 


	8. Prom Day

It was noon on Friday and Gordo had finished classes for the day so he was supposed to go get Regan from the McGuire's and then bring her to the salon and then get his tux go back get her and bring her back to the McGuire's to get ready. "Wake up sleepyhead!" Gordo said as he climbed the stairs toward the guest room.  
"What?" Regan said.  
"Regan I hope you're decent because I'm coming in!" Gordo called through the door. He opened the door and covered his eyes. Regan was sitting up in bed.  
"I'm decent Gordo; you can uncover your eyes."  
"Thanks."  
"What's up?"  
"You have a hair and nail appointment in half an hour."  
"Wonderful," she said getting up out of her bed and walking towards the closet. She grabbed a cross strapped tank top that zipped up the back and a pair of jeans. She started changing and all of a sudden Gordo said, "Whoa! Should I leave?"  
"Gordo," she said pulling on her jeans, "I'm going to need you to zip my top. So, why would I have you leave when I needed you back in here in less than a minute?" As she said that she pulled her top on and then took off her pajama top under it and then she put on a bra. "Now will you zip me up?" she said turning around.  
"Uh, yeah," he said as his voice got thick, "Just, um, hold up your hair." She did and he zipped the back of her top and buttoned the straps. After he did so he leaned in and kissed her neck.  
"Gordo," she moaned as she turned around and kissed him on the lips, and then pulled away. "Gordo how about we go to the salon and then later we can do this."  
"Okay," he said resignedly as she grabbed his hand and walked out of the house. 


	9. A Close Shave for Gordo

After Gordo dropped Regan off at the salon and then ran home to get his shaving kit and his tuxedo. By the time he got back she was sitting under a hair dryer, he sat next to her and she smiled. All of a sudden a buzzer went off and the hair dresser appeared.  
"You must be the boyfriend; she said something about wanting to look beautiful for an awesome guy," the hairdresser said. Gordo passed a look at Regan who was smiling at him; she reached out and grabbed his hand. "All dry, go over to the station," the hairdresser said placing a hand on Regan's shoulder.  
"May I go with her?" Gordo asked.  
"Yeah," the hairdresser said as they walked over, "You can sit there." She gestured toward the chair next to Regan. He sat there and looked at her and smiled. He watched her as the hairdresser takes the curlers out of Regan's hair. The ringlets formed and the hairdresser sprayed it with a glittery hair spray then added more glitter and then sprayed it with regular hair spray.  
"Done!" the hairdresser said.  
"Thank you," Regan said giving the hair dresser his well deserved tip. They went up to the front and paid for her hair. "You need a shave," Regan said as she ran her hand over Gordo's face and rubbed his lips with her thumb.  
"Yeah," he said sliding his arms around her waist, "What are you going to do about it?" he asked as they walked out of the salon and towards his car.  
"Give it to you."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I am going to shave your face."  
"Really?" he said looking at her with disbelief.  
"Yeah, what do you think that I can't do it? I shave my legs don't I?"  
"Okay then," Gordo said as they got in his car and went back to the McGuire's house.  
"What time do you think everyone else will be here?"  
"Ummm, Lizzie and Miranda have three o'clock hair and nail appointments, and Ethan and Larry will be getting them here about five o'clock."  
"Okay, get your stuff out of your car and bring your shaving kit into the kitchen."  
"Okay."  
When Gordo got back into the kitchen there was a chair and towel near the sink, "Come here."  
"Sit down," Regan said as Gordo sat, she went through his shaving kit and took out a razor and his shaving cream. She shakes it up and puts it aside, she takes a wash cloth and wets it and then wets his face. She takes the shaving cream and squirts it into her hand, and then lathers up his face and then takes his razor and begins to shave his jaw line and then his cheeks from behind. "Okay this isn't working," she said as she came around in front of Gordo. "Sit back in the chair a bit," she said with a hand on his shoulder. As he leaned back in the chair she climbed on his lap and leaned in and began carefully shaving his neck and chin. He wrapped his arms around her waist and watched her as she silently worked her magic.  
"Go like this," she prompted straightening her upper lip over her top teeth. Gordo did as asked of him and Regan shaved his upper lip she then took the towel that was over her shoulders and wiped off the rest of the shaving cream and ran her hand over her face again.  
"There much better," she said as she leaned in for a kiss. 


	10. The Kiss

For the first time since he had retrieved her from the airport they let their hormones take over and they did what they had wanted to do all along. Their lips met and the 10 minutes that followed were passion filled and amazing for the two of them, like nothing that they had ever felt before. It was only when they heard her cousin and the others storm through the front door did they pull away. He shouldn't have worn the shorts he did because it showed the product of the last half an hour perfectly. She stepped off his lap and leaned in and kissed him again. He smiles up at her and stands up trying to get everything situated.  
"I think it's time," Regan finally says.  
"Time for what?" he asks his voice husky with passion.  
"For me to go be Cinderella," she said smirking.  
As her cousin and the others walk in the kitchen Gordo grabs Regan by the waist and pulls her towards him. She turns and looks into his eyes. As the others entered the kitchen, Regan took Gordo's left hand in her right and began waltzing him around the kitchen.  
"One, two, three, one, two, three," she said smiling as he watched their feet. "Look at me not our feet," she whispered lifting his face with her hand. He looked into her eyes and saw what he was afraid of. He had fallen for Regan Allison McGuire. 


	11. Dancing in the Kitchen

The other four had seen it from the beginning. Lizzie and Miranda from last summer, Ethan since the airport and Larry from the second he walked through the kitchen door. Regan and Gordo now knew it too. After a moment of watching the two of them waltzing in the kitchen, Lizzie spoke up.  
"Ahem," Lizzie said as they watched Regan and Gordo dance in the kitchen, "I'd love for Gordo to be able to dance tonight but I really think that we all need to get dressed if we want to keep our reservation."  
"Right," Regan said as she separated from Gordo.  
Lizzie and Miranda grabbed Regan from Gordo and brought her up stairs. The three dresses were hanging on the closet door. The three girls grabbed their respective dresses and began disrobing and putting on the undergarments for the dresses. Regan grabs her dress off the hanger. She hands Lizzie and Miranda their dresses at the same time. Regan puts on her dress and pulls it up around her waist.  
"Lizzie can you lace me up?" she said as she turned to put her back towards her.  
"On one condition," Lizzie said smirking.  
"What?" Regan asked, knowing full well what her cousin was about to ask her about.  
"What happened this afternoon with Gordo?" Miranda said before Lizzie could ask.  
"Gordo came to get me this morning and I was still asleep, he came in woke me up, and you guys know how I am the least shy person in the entire world right? So I just get up and start changing, I mean he didn't see anything but he freaked out and I asked him to zip and button the back of my shirt. So he walked over did it and then kissed my neck and I turned around and kissed him again. That boy can kiss," she said with a smile on her face and touching her lips, "he then dropped me off at the salon, I got my hair done and I ran my hand over his face and said that I was going to shave his face, and so when we got home I did, only it is really hard to try and shave a guys face from behind so I came around and straddled his lap finished and then kissed him. And we stayed in that position making out for another good 30 minutes until you guys came in."  
"Awww, that is so cute," Lizzie said as she finished lacing up the back of her dress, "Okay now you do me," she said turning around.  
"I have never seen a dress like that it is so cool," Miranda said.  
"Thanks," Regan said turning and holding the dress out, the baby blue color matched her eyes, and the back laced up the same way Lizzie's did but instead it was a dress not two pieces the top part had silver and pearlized beading, and the bottom had the same. 


End file.
